<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Silm】Never the end by Heavensward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302136">【Silm】Never the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensward/pseuds/Heavensward'>Heavensward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensward/pseuds/Heavensward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>诺丹妮尔和两位西渡归来者的相处，一个已经落幕的故事的余波。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eärendil/Elwing (Tolkien), Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Nerdanel &amp; Sons of Fëanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Silm】Never the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是个寻常的早晨，对于诺丹妮尔来说。<br/>
当她外出寻找石料的时候，发现提里安的街道上几乎空无一人，石阶上铺满的钻石粉尘在阳光下对她一个人闪烁。然而空气算不上寂静，海浪和人群的喧嚣声从东边的码头飘进她的耳朵。那一瞬间她内心其实有些茫然。<br/>
这次又是谁回来了呢。<br/>
从中洲返航能直接停靠在埃尔达玛的船只在这数千年间都寥寥无几，而船上的人总是无一例外的熟悉。她也从没有亲自去迎接过他们，或许过了很久之后，她会和其中的某一位在街头相遇，互道日安，只当是几天不见。<br/>
精灵们为了归航的亲族倾巢而出，诺丹妮尔不记得有过这样的先例。她摇了摇头，沿着向西方伸展的长长石阶走下图娜丘，进入群山间的隧道里，那喧嚣声也逐渐遥远了。</p><p>三天后她背着满满一筐或大或小的石头从深山里归来，城中已经恢复了往常的样貌 ，想必那天接受这声势浩大的欢迎仪式的人已经把自己融入了新家——或者说故乡。她照常把石料分好类码放在花园里，暗暗构想着雕一只天鹅给埃雅雯，再雕一只头上花丛盛开的鹿给阿奈瑞，这两份礼物她自己都记不清拖欠多久了。<br/>
再转回大门时她站住了。埃尔汶站在台阶下面踌躇，看到诺丹妮尔注意到自己，冲她笑了笑。那笑容里有些她读不懂的东西。<br/>
“我儿子回来了。”她说。诺丹妮尔花了些时间来咀嚼这句话。埃尔隆德西渡回来了，那对出生于西瑞安河口，在她儿子们发起的混战中和母亲失散，然后又被她的儿子们抱养的双子之一回来了。<br/>
“他想见见你，但是怕打扰你。”<br/>
她抬头深深地吸入一口温暖的空气然后吐出，让自己的声音显得平静如常：“告诉他，我的家门随时对他敞开。”<br/>
然后她送给埃尔汶一块在途中捡到的蓝绿色斑纹石，虽然不堪斧凿却是天然绝佳的艺术品。然后埃尔汶像往常那样拥抱她离开了。</p><p>诺丹妮尔还记得自己第一次见到埃尔汶时的情景。<br/>
彼时她站在山麓东边的阴影里，恰好能远远望到泰勒瑞的白船在海岸线上俨然排列开，高高升起的桅杆船帆像展开的翅膀连成一片洁白的汪洋。维拉的号角响遏行云，浑厚的回音在光之裂隙的两侧岩壁间冲荡。她拒绝踏上中洲的土地，尽管她知道那里尚有她的血脉流淌，燃烧，染红了大地。她对至高王说：如果他们肯回来，我必欣然允之；如果他们选择继续追随誓言，那么我也无法挽救他们的灵魂。<br/>
她还记得维林诺刚刚失去光的时候，梅斯罗斯和她面对面站在苍冷的星空下。他在她面前跪下来，她最后一次把手抚放在长子头顶，他红铜色的发丝称不上柔顺，在诺丹妮尔手下却意外的熨贴。然后她目送梅斯罗斯走近火炬汇成的河流里，他的发丝在燃烧，他的披风在燃烧，他的背影被火光吞噬。她毅然转身，什么也没给自己留下。<br/>
火焰消失了，阳光和海风冲散了黑暗，诺丹妮尔远远站在那里，仿佛一座百年不动的雕塑。白色的浪潮退向远方，而沙滩上遗留的一抹白色格外显眼。那是一个穿着白裙的女孩，风卷起她半透明的裙摆，锦缎在阳光照耀下如同罗瑞安里蝴蝶翩然的翅膀。除却这些，她也像一尊苍白的雕塑。<br/>
诺丹妮尔走近，女孩敏锐的听力捕捉到沙砾珍珠和宝石互相摩擦的声音回过头。于是诺丹妮尔看到一双没有明辉闪耀，却倒影着森林间雨露、微风、鸟语的眼睛。视线交触一瞬间她开始后悔自己走上前的莽撞举动。因为她清清楚楚地看见，那流转着祥和乐章的眼眸深处有一股一闪而过的恐惧，乍然收缩，然后颤抖着平静下来。<br/>
然后她们几乎同时说出了“对不起”，虽然没人能阐明道歉的对象是什么。诺丹妮尔的睿智此刻丝毫不配合地烟消云散，她心中想的只是，如何替她孩子们的另一半灵魂完成他们做不到的事——抚平她的伤痕。但是她知道，自己带给她的只会是恐惧，夹杂着歉意和怜悯的恐惧。<br/>
双胞胎离开维林诺的时候已经是出色的猎手，然而他们还只是成年不久的孩子。诺丹妮尔甚至可以接受次子的双刀染上亲族鲜血的事实，因为梅格洛尔尽管一向温和无棱，却蕴涵着她只能感受无法描绘的力量。而双胞胎的悲喜那么浅显地向所有人昭示着。以至于做母亲的产生了没有什么能够扭曲他们的幻觉。而时隔四百余年，她的双子化为一个抽象的，红色的，恐惧的符号，烙印在埃尔汶眼中。她在那恐惧的缩影里，看到了她的血亲和曾经的爱人。<br/>
诺丹妮尔再一次发觉，她还是高估了自己，她的儿子们，毕竟是费诺里安。</p><p>埃尔汶其实是畏惧大海的。<br/>
但是她更畏惧葬于血与火之海的多瑞亚斯，更畏惧费诺里安的眼睛。所以她转身逃向西瑞安河入海口，那片烽烟不止的大地上仅存的温柔乡。她在垂柳之地的蓊郁浓荫下度过童年。每次她在半夜惊醒，隐隐约约能听到风钻过百叶窗的声音，混杂着激流冲刷河道的声音，海浪亲吻沙滩的声音，海鸥振翅的声音......然后她会草草披上外衣，跑到埃兰迪尔那里去。小男孩和小女孩肩靠肩坐在星月下，讲着两个不复存在的隐匿国度。两个故事间总有一些印象是相似的，比如吞噬一切呼喊的红，逃亡路上最后一次的回望，还有他们共同的希冀。<br/>
后来，她身边多了两个襁褓中的孩子，少了一个埃兰迪尔。她在无尽的回忆中发现，原来和埃兰迪尔在一起的时候，大海总是充满着救赎和希望。而她和大海独处时，沉暗的波涛甚至无法映出星辰的影子。浪花的歌谣变成咒语，洗刷她拥有的一切。她不知道埃兰迪尔和他的族人们幽微而执著的希望从何而来。在西瑞安河口遇到的刚多林遗民们对眼前的实物也总是若即若离，就好像他们同时生活在两个世界。<br/>
再后来，费诺里安来了。两个面容酷似，连神态也酷似的红发精灵，他们所过之处有股不可名状的疯狂席卷，而他们是那样的入迷，仿佛杀戮是他们的归宿。他们身后很远的地方跟着独手持剑的身影，那是洗劫多瑞亚斯的恶神。他身后半步是他黑发的弟弟，太远了，埃尔汶看不清他们的表情。混乱中她和孩子们失散了，她在人群的这一头呼唤着他们的名字，然后费诺里安的利刃在难民队伍中撕开一道裂口，死神紧逼的鼓点筑起一道无形的墙阻断了她撕心裂肺的呼喊，也许也阻断了遥远的回应。<br/>
她真的只有孑然一身了，怀里抱着一颗茜玛丽尓，它在汲取她的温度。她踉踉跄跄跑到大海边，想起埃兰迪尔和他讲的那些故事，于是她发了疯似的向大海深处奔跑，海水阻挠她的步伐，同时又向深处拖拽着她。她还能听见身后嘈杂的脚步，有人在喊他，有人用金子一般的嗓音呼唤她的名字。那不是在喊她，是在喊她怀里的宝石。为什么恶魔还是不肯放弃？她没有回头，只是停止了四肢在水里的挣扎。逐渐的，海水灌进耳朵，她不敢相信自己居然爱上了死一样的沉寂。她只希望有人能痛痛快快结束两个儿子的生命，而不像她的哥哥们那样在被遗忘的野林里，忍受着旷日的惶恐和饥饿而死。</p><p>然而茜玛丽尓总是冥冥中牵动着细微到一个生命浩瀚到整个乐章的命运。有人因为它明辉加身，有人因为它堕入永恒黑暗。但他们无一例外永远回不到从前。即使埃尔汶被众水托举被众风祝福降落到埃兰迪尔的甲板上，她也再清楚不过自己除了眼前的水手以外，什么都没有。她将要抵达的地方属于过去，却没有她的过去。<br/>
连大海她也不怕了。</p><p>诺丹妮尔和埃尔汶在相遇的地方告别。埃尔汶等待她的丈夫凯旋归来，而大海的彼岸已经没有什么值得诺丹妮尔期待。<br/>
她们再一次见面是在五十年后，维拉的军队浴着尘世气息停靠在埃尔达玛，传奇和故事如潮水涌至，就连梅格洛尔曾经收养了埃尔隆德和埃尔洛丝的事也不再为人陌生。<br/>
茜玛丽尓的传说就这样结束了，而它浩荡的余波一直到数千年后魔戒销毁才得以平息。维林诺似乎一直没有什么变化，无非是多了几首赞歌，少了几个倨傲的身影。</p><p> </p><p>埃尔隆德在埃尔汶走后的第二天下午到访，他的面孔正如诗歌中所吟诵的那般，刻着属于必死之地岁月沧桑的痕迹。他们花了整整一个下午的时间坐在树荫下。阳光星星点点洒落在酒杯边缘幻化出琉璃瑰异的色彩，埃尔隆德惊叹于她的巧艺，不如说惊叹于她注入作品里蓬勃不息的力量。如果不是他亲眼所见，绝不会相信它们出自于一个彻彻底底失去丈夫和儿子的诺丹妮尔之手。<br/>
“您以为我不曾悼念吗？我在黑暗里悼念。”<br/>
埃尔隆德顺着诺丹妮尔的指引走进她位于半地下的工作室，大门被拉开，他的视线在这些太久不见天日的雕像上一寸寸移动，一共有六尊雕像。共乘一匹骏马发带飘扬的是双胞胎，；一手持卷轴一手握铸锤，凝眉锁目的是库茹芬；望着双胞胎的方向脸色阴沉的是卡兰希尔；凯勒巩背挎箭囊，身侧跟着形影不离的神犬胡安。接下来两个是埃尔隆德最熟悉的身影：梅格洛尔盘膝而坐，修长的手指拨动着琴弦，那琴弦是用红褐色的头发编成的。诺多族最伟大的歌手眉目低垂，嘴唇微微张开，仿佛有金色的旋律从中流淌而出，消融到温暖的阳光里。梅斯罗斯的雕像对于埃尔隆德来说有种熟悉的陌生感。他是七个兄弟中最高挑颀长的，而现在他坐在他们中间，嘴唇噙着笑意，双臂搭在膝盖上，完好无损的右手和左手交握在一起。在埃尔隆德的印象里，希姆凛的红发统帅总是手不离剑，面色森然，像一个肃杀的战神。而大概，梅格洛尔和他提起过，在维林诺的记忆里，梅斯罗斯所经之处，繁花也尽折腰。<br/>
原来迷瑞尔用织锦纪念费诺，诺丹妮尔用雕塑纪念费诺里安。一切堕落尚未萌芽的岁月依然被维林诺的不朽之石所铭记。<br/>
埃尔隆德向诺丹妮尔行了一礼，用尽他所有的敬意。<br/>
诺丹妮尔走到一尊蒙着布的半成品前，掀开帆布，一个魁梧的身躯乍成型，脸上还是一片空白。<br/>
“我还没想好让火之魂魄以什么样的形态面世。你来之前，我正打算去找新的材料，或许我会用木头重新雕一个他。”<br/>
然后付之一炬。<br/>
埃尔隆德心里泛起一股苦涩：“如果我今天不来，您打算永远将他们置于黑暗？”<br/>
“这不是我能决定的。”诺丹妮尔轻轻掩上帆布。<br/>
埃尔隆德闭上眼睛，仿佛能看见无数个日日夜夜里，在昏暗的灯火下，诺丹妮尔推敲着每一缕发丝每一根睫毛每一抹笑容的细节。他知道尽管对于诺丹妮尔来说，这也是个艰巨的挑战。<br/>
但正如追寻至纯至美之光的费诺心甘情愿拥抱黑暗。正如当初诺丹妮尔和他走到一起然后一切在伊露维塔的意念里演变成今日的模样。<br/>
这一次，半精灵深渊一般的眼睛里有滚烫的液体流转，模糊了眼前的光和影。<br/>
“祝愿您能在世界的尽头与他们重逢。”埃尔隆德知道自己的嗓音是沙哑的。然后他向诺丹妮尔告别。</p><p>那一天晚上他登上埃兰迪尔的船，埃尔汶恰好也在。但是有一个孩子永远回不来了。在茜玛丽尓之光的笼罩下，三个人隔着船舷，远远眺望着中洲。尘世的海岸线曲曲折折，夏尔像斑斓的地毯，迷雾山脉像蛰伏的兽脊。<br/>
埃尔隆德的耳畔飘来母亲的低语：<br/>
“归来从不意味着卸下重担。因为这里是故事的源头，因和果最终都汇聚于此。”<br/>
埃尔隆德的目光投向林顿以西的汪洋大海，海面上岛屿零星。<br/>
在山和海的一隅，有一个灵魂直到世界终结也不会归来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>